


two ghosts

by gradencehell



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradencehell/pseuds/gradencehell
Summary: riverbend was a small village just outside the shire. the people of riverbend made a living off of selling fish , and farming.and on the outskirt of the village, situated in a woodland area was a small cabin of sorts where a silver haired elf girl lived.this is just the beginning of aurora's journey to find her true destiny.





	two ghosts

it was nearing early morning when aurora awoke , covered in sweat. her hair stuck to her forehead and thin sheets clung to her body. 

“ damn nightmare.” she muttered ,tossing the sheets to the side and swung her feet off the bed. 

just as she was about to wash her face, she heard the familiar sounds of children giggling and laughing. this was nothing new to aurora. the humans of the village had never seen an elf, none the less a sindarin elf- which was rare enough.

aurora then opened her window and stuck her head out,alarming the small children. 

“ can i help you ?” she said, and the several kids ran off. 

aurora then sighed and got started with her day. 

-

it was nearing mid noon as aurora was in the clearing,shooting her wooden arrows at the target, which was an old burlap sack willed with leaves. 

the village people would usually come and watch, and cheer as the arrow hit dead center and cause leaves to fall out. 

but aurora knew they wouldn't be cheering if something - like orcs or trolls- decided to come an raid the village. 

before coming her to riversbend, aurora was on her own,traveling across middle earth , looking for answers. she was alone for probably 20 years searching. and the years before that? aurora kept those memories hidden. 

not long after the sun had set , aurora was sat infront of the fire in the hovel, with a old piece of parchment in her hands. 

“ my dearest aurora ,   
by the time you read this, i will be long dead, or gone. we kept you hidden for your safety. as the last sindarin princess, your life as and still is in grave danger. i hope you understand. - father. ”

aurora contemplated burning the parchment , like she has thought about doing for years- but instead folded it and slid it into the pocket of her pants. 

“ well, if this is safe, i don't want safe anymore.” she said softly, and poked the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so srry if this sucks ok im trying


End file.
